<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Get into Millions of Accidents Just to See You by Moreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042035">I Would Get into Millions of Accidents Just to See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/pseuds/Moreid'>Moreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Nurse Geralt, Patient Jaskier, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, traffic accident but just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreid/pseuds/Moreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt arrives for his shift, still feeling exhausted from yesterday, he has no idea what’s waiting for him at the hospital. His days are never too ordinary because you never know what you’ll come across. </p><p>That’s a part of being a nurse.</p><p>But he could never think that one of the not-so-famous musicians, his daughter, Ciri adores, was going to have a terrible traffic accident -which somehow isn’t on the news- and end up in the hospital he works at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGeralt/gifts">WolfGeralt</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For @wolfgeralt as a little 'thank you' for his stunning art -which I really adore, you can see it here: https://wolfgeralt.tumblr.com/post/611420864398966784/yennefer-painting-jaskier-up-even-prettier</p><p>and for the anon who gave me inspiration for this fanfiction (okay, not anon anymore, so, for @Heckyheck_Icravedeath ~ )</p><p>Thanks @kjts101 for being my beta. You're such a sweetheart, and I love you so much.</p><p>Anyway,  I hope you like it, my dear Witchlings! 💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt arrives for his shift, still feeling exhausted from yesterday, he has no idea what’s waiting for him at the hospital. His days are never too ordinary because you never know what you’ll come across.</p><p>That’s a part of being a nurse.</p><p>But he could never think that one of the not-so-famous musicians, his daughter, Ciri adores, was going to have a terrible traffic accident -which somehow isn’t on the news- and end up in the hospital he works at.</p><p>He already knows his name since Ciri just can’t stop talking about how nice he is and how he sounds like an angel. To the point where sometimes Geralt wants to say <em>“Okay he is wonderful, so kind and lovely and you really love him, I get it. Can you please just keep eating your pasta? Yes Ciri, yes, I know that pasta is his favorite food, you say that every time we’re having pasta. ”</em></p><p>Geralt isn’t there for his intake, apparently, the accident happened last night, and the musician was badly injured.</p><p>Jaskier has a ruptured spleen that caused internal hemorrhaging, which the doctors were able to repair. He also has a mild concussion, a couple of broken ribs, along with some cuts and a broken leg which he is probably going to need another surgery for.</p><p>Since the other nurse who was responsible for Jaskier last night is having some family issues and has to take his annual leave, Jaskier is in Geralt’s care now, they let Geralt know.</p><p>When Geralt is home, Ciri starts talking about how Jaskier hadn’t posted anything in two days, and how worried she is since Jaskier had promised them a new song, <em>“He never breaks his promises,” </em>she says.</p><p>Geralt thinks that keeping the fact that the young man was in a traffic accident to himself is a better idea.</p><p>***</p><p>Three days later, when Geralt cracks open the door to Jaskier’s room, the man still sounds asleep, his chest rising and falling with every slow breath he takes as the morphine keeps dripping into his system. It’s enough to keep him subdued, if not completely pain-free.</p><p>He checks his IV, and takes a few notes onto his clipboard, right before the musician comes to, his eyelids fluttering.</p><p>And damn if he hasn’t got the most breathtaking eyes he has ever seen in his whole life. Even when they lack the spark Geralt is sure they normally hold in them.</p><p>Jaskier is confused, of course. So he tells him about what has happened and clears his throat before speaking.</p><p> “Mr. Pankratz, I need to take your vitals and then give you some medicines for the pain, may I have your arm?”</p><p>“Hell you can, might as well take my poor heart that seems to be beating for -”  Jaskier flirts and coughs before he has the chance to finish, his voice is low and hoarse from lack of use.</p><p>Geralt makes no comments, and fills a glass of water for him instead, helping him to drink it. He is surprised by the musician’s flattering words, and he is also glad that he is good at keeping a neutral expression on his face. </p><p>“...you.” He finishes. “Well, I would normally use <em>the ‘am I dead and in Heaven?’</em> cliché, but, see,” Jaskier keeps talking after sipping some water “I’m in too much pain to think that I’m in heaven. You sure look like a sexy angel or something though.  Ohoho, are you gonna give me a sponge bath, too? Just wondering. If so, I’m totally down for it. Just so you know.”</p><p>Geralt can’t help but snort at that a bit, “Do you always talk that much?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s<em> you</em> who doesn’t talk enough, you ever considered that?” Jaskier teases, and then suddenly his whole playful expression changes like he remembered that he had left his cat on the stone, and he frowns to himself, “Oh God, three days you said? Shitshitshit,” he drops his head back onto his pillows in a way too dramatic manner, covering his eyes with one hand “I had promised them a new song,” the nurse hears him mumbling “I am such an idiot.”</p><p>Jaskier truly seems so disappointed in himself that Geralt feels the need of comforting him. The man had a traffic accident, for crying out loud!</p><p>And yet, he is concerned for his <em>fans</em> because he couldn’t keep his promise, rather than being worried for <em>himself.</em></p><p>Not even an hour has passed since he had the chance to talk to the man, but he already can see why Ciri likes this guy that much.</p><p>“It’s not your fault that some idiot decided that running a red light and colliding with your car was a good idea,” Geralt says “don’t beat yourself up over it.”</p><p>Jaskier still seems disappointed, but he mumbles a silent <em>'thank you'</em> before he says “ you may be right, but I promised them.”</p><p>***</p><p>Days go like this: Jaskier keeps flirting with him every time Geralt steps into his room to check on him and give him his medicines. Geralt never flirts back because of obvious reasons, but he never tells him to stop either, even though he does judge him with his eyes now and then.</p><p>The moments Geralt can spend with the man is the most he feels happy at work.</p><p>He can’t even deny that at this point.</p><p>Ciri keeps asking him why he looks happier nowadays, and why he suddenly became clumsy all of a sudden because he loses his focus easily.</p><p><em>“Who is the reason behind your smile? I gotta know! C’mon, it’s not fair! Don’t leave me hanging like this!”</em>  She insists, being the stubborn girl she is, and after a second she grins like cheshire cat <em>“You’ve finally met someone special?”</em></p><p><em>“...I might have, pumpkin”</em>  is his answer. <em>“I might have.”</em></p><p>***</p><p>He doesn’t know why, but Geralt doesn’t like Thursdays. Well, it's probably because everything bad has ever happened to him seemed to happen on Thursdays, usually.</p><p>And sadly, this Thursday is no exception.</p><p>Hank, a seventy years old man who has been here for more than a month, and who has been very ill passes away. Who he had become really close with and really cared about.</p><p>Jaskier catches his change of mood when he goes to check on him and simply says, <em>“Talk to me. I mean, you don’t have to. But you look like you could use a friend. And I’m so bored of watching television anyway.”</em></p><p>So Geralt talks to him.</p><p>He talks about Hank, about how wise he was. He talks about how he has been working here for years but how it still affects him so much when someone passes away. How he doesn’t suppose to feel a connection with his patients, how terrible of a nurse that makes him.</p><p><em>“That makes you human, not a terrible nurse.”</em> Jaskier assures him, his voice as gentle as always. <em>“Believe me. I wouldn’t lie to you.”</em></p><p>Geralt isn’t sure when Jaskier’s hand finds his hand as they talk, and when his dainty looking, long fingers link with his; but the intimate gesture feels so natural, so right that he just lets him.</p><p>***</p><p>Jaskier has surgery for his right leg the next day, and it’s not the first time that Geralt hears his patients saying the most ridiculous things after their surgery, thanks to the sedation.</p><p>But oh boy, if Jaskier doesn’t take it to a whole new level.</p><p>“Maaarry meee, my dear nurse!” the musician yells, “we could make the most adorable babies together! One of them would have my voice, one of them would have your weirdly sexy brooding or something. One of them would have my.... my tongue?  Or eyes? Cheeks! Yes, cheeks. And the other would have your lips while the other would have your... DIMPLE! I love that cute dimple you have on your jaw! ”</p><p>Geralt laughs, because how can he not?</p><p>“That's biologically impossible.” the nurse says. “Also how many kids you have in mind? That was awfully a lot.”</p><p>“Hmm, let's see. Marie, Duchess,” Jaskier starts to count with his fingers, and he looks so damn adorable that Geralt finds it extremely hard to not just reach out and ruffle his hair. “Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, and Berlioz. So, six!”</p><p>“It's five, actually,” Geralt tilts his head to the side slightly and corrects him with a fond, little smile. “So... you're planning to name your kids after The Aristocats?”</p><p>“<em>Our </em>kids, mind you. And I'm not straight, love. You can't expect me to do the math, I don't make the rules.”</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>He just called Geralt <em>‘love’</em></p><p><em>“He probably calls ‘love’ everyone,”</em> the nurse reminds himself and swallows, not being able to focus on what Jaskier says for a minute or so. <em>“You’re no special.”</em></p><p>But the way Jaskier utters that one word, makes him feel like he is lying to himself.</p><p>When he can finally focus on what he is saying,  Jaskier is still talking about the same topic.</p><p>“...and you should be grateful that I'm not planning to name them after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! If we're gonna have more than six, I'm totally doing that though.”</p><p>“Why Mr. Pankratz, we're not even married yet. But I already don't have a say in anything, it seems.” Geralt can’t help but tease with the young man in return.</p><p>Jaskier waves one hand weakly: “Don’t take this as my marriage proposal though, I'm better than that. If I were to propose to you I would do that in the most wonderful way. Roses, candles, and everything. Even fireworks.”</p><p>Geralt remains silent, so Jaskier talks again: “And ya know, joking aside, actually we couldn't name them unless we adopted them when they were babies.”</p><p>“Why do you want so many kids?” the nurse wonders, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well, growing up in a foster care system will do that to you,” Jaskier lets out a loud and somehow cute yawn.</p><p> Geralt knows that he wasn’t even supposed to ask that, and he shouldn’t even listen to Jaskier rambling about his life, which he won’t even remember after the sedative effect wears off.</p><p>But he can’t suppress his need of knowing more about him.</p><p>He just can’t.</p><p>“Wanna adopt as many kids as I can, so I can provide ’em a life filled full of love and everything they deserve. All the beautiful things in the universe. All the things I couldn’t have when I was a kid.” Jaskier admits, and his words make Geralt’s heart clench in his chest.</p><p>At that moment, Geralt is sure that he is falling so hard for the musician.</p><p>Maybe he already did.</p><p>“Don't think that I'm not gonna name our dogs after them though. Or cats.” Jaskier mumbles. He looks like he is just two seconds away from falling into a deep sleep.</p><p>Right when he moves to leave, Jaskier grabs his hand as he softly, sweetly whispers, <em>"Geralt, don't leave me." </em>And he sounds so vulnerable, so weak that the nurse’s heart skips a beat in his chest.</p><p>Geralt would love to say that he doesn’t leave all night, but he has other patients he needs to check on, so he leaves.</p><p>But not before staying for five minutes as he holds the musician's hand, and watches him fall asleep.</p><p>Nobody needs to know, right?</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Jaskier doesn’t remember most of the things he had said last night, but somehow he remembers that Geralt had stayed for a while.</p><p>That day, feeling guilty about yesterday, Geralt talks about his life.</p><p><em>“It’s only fair,”</em> he thinks.</p><p>He talks about Ciri, and he lets the musician know how crazy his daughter is about him. That makes Jaskier smile at him warmly, but then again, his smile is always like this.</p><p>Warmer than the sun on a hot summer day.</p><p>Blushing, Jaskier hesitantly says that he would love to meet her. His big, baby blue eyes seem to be searching for something in Geralt’s eyes.</p><p>And Geralt understands that he finds whatever he was searching for when Geralt nods and says: <em>“We would love that, too.” </em></p><p>***</p><p>“Look! Jaskier finally posted something!” Ciri says one morning while they are having breakfast, well, more like Ciri is having breakfast, and Geralt is just busy with his coffee since he is in a hurry.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Wait, was this an <em>‘I’m Actually Curious About What You Have To Say’</em> type of <em>‘hmm’</em>? Because it definitely didn’t sound like your usual <em>‘I Don’t Care’</em> type of <em>‘hmm’</em>. Nice! That might be the first time you actually seem curious about what I have to say about him.” Ciri smiles, and lets out a sad, little <em>“Oh.” </em>After reading whatever Jaskier had posted.</p><p>“He says that he is having some minor health issues...”</p><p>Geralt huffs at that.</p><p>
  <em>‘Minor health issues’</em>
</p><p>If what he had gone through is “<em>minor”</em> to Jaskier, Geralt doesn’t even want to imagine what <em>“major health issues”</em>  mean in his dictionary.</p><p>But he is sure that the only reason why the musician says <em>“minor”</em> is because he doesn’t want to worry his fans.</p><p>“<em>‘I am in good hands though–I mean it, really really good hands– so no need to worry. Love you all, xoxo’</em>  Hmm... I hope it’s nothing serious.”</p><p>The nurse looks at his daughter’s phone screen and the excessive amount of winking face emojis after <em>‘really really good hands’</em> part catches his attention.</p><p>He tries to hide his smile behind his black coffee mug.</p><p>And luckily, he succeeds.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days later, it’s time for Jaskier to be discharged from the hospital. And Geralt feels a bit sad about it, to be honest. Because he is already used to having the young man around.</p><p>To his never-ending flirting and jokes, to his smile, to his everything.</p><p>But the good thing is, that means that he will be no longer his patient.</p><p>Jaskier gives him his number before he leaves, and tells Geralt to call him whenever he is free.</p><p>“I’m totally getting into another accident and make sure they bring me here if you don’t call, Mr. Sexy Nurse,” the musician jokes in a low voice.</p><p>“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Geralt smiles. “You can be sure that I’ll call, Jaskier. And we can even have some pasta maybe.”</p><p>It’s the first time that Geralt calls him by his first name, and the nurse can see how the other man’s smile widens when he does that, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Wow. Now I have no doubt about how much Ciri talks about me," scratching the back of his head, Jaskier chuckles shyly, and it’s music to his ears. Ciri is right. He does sound like an angel.</p><p>"Till we meet again, Geralt. Till we meet again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A coin for your thoughts? Please let me know what you think ^^</p><p>(...should I continue or not?)</p><p>You can find me at andyet-here-we-are.tumblr.com by the way!</p><p>Okay, that's all I guess. Thanks for reading! Have a good day, everyone ~ 💛</p><p>Edit: I can't promise when, but since you dear Witchlings seem to want more, who am I to say no? I decided to continue~ Thank you all for your lovely comments! I'm so happy that you like this :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...sorry for the long wait, my dear Witchlings. I really am sorry. To be honest, I'm not comfortable with sharing this chapter because it doesn't feel like it's good enough, but eh, I tried, and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so I thought I'd just post it already.<br/>This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.</p><p>Anyway, have fun reading it and please let me know what you think~ 💛 ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is not someone who is an active social media user. He has never been.</p><p>Hell, he wouldn't even use WhatsApp if he didn't have to.</p><p>He thinks that apps like this make people so accessible, and leaves little privacy, and ironically, despite it's called <em>"social media"</em> it makes people less social. He has lost count of how many times he has seen a group of friends sitting somewhere and scrolling through some apps on their phone or something instead of talking to each other.</p><p>Of course, it depends on one's use, but from what he can tell, whenever you're online, people tend to think that you have all the time in the world.</p><p>So no, thank you very much. He likes his privacy.</p><p>Whenever he says that <em>"Social media is for people who don't have nothing better and important to do,"</em> Ciri just gives him The Look ™ and says: <em>"Okay, boomer."</em></p><p>He has no idea what the hell it's supposed to mean, but he is sure it's not something good.</p><p> Once Ciri had downloaded some dating app on his phone without his permission while he was sleeping his ass off after a very tiring night shift. That little match-maker of a girl.</p><p>And not only that, but also she had said: <em>"I texted some of the users for you! The ones I thought you might like. One of them seemed nice, I like her energy. So, anyway, long story short, you have a date this weekend. You can thank me later."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, you did what?!"</em>
</p><p>Needless to say, Ciri wasn't allowed to use the internet for three days after that.</p><p><em>"I just want you to be happy,"</em>  on the third day, Ciri had said out of the blue while they were reading <em>I, Robot </em>together - they were both into sci-fi, and reading was a great escape from thinking about all the things going on in life -</p><p> <em>"You deserve love. Everyone does. Your whole life is nothing but me and your job, and... You deserve happiness, dad. You deserve love." </em></p><p><em>"Come here,"</em> Geralt had said, opening his arms wide for her to embrace him, which Ciri had applied.</p><p>
  <em>"I am happy, pumpkin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You could be happier... If there was someone you loved and dated-"</em>
</p><p><em>"Ciri, look. Love is... A beautiful thing."</em> he started ‘<em>Even though it can be hurtful,’ </em>was left unsaid.</p><p>
  <em>"But love doesn't necessarily mean the affection between a couple. It doesn't just mean romantic love. Love can be in many forms, shapes, and different ways. Love of self, of animals, of nature, friends, family... We experience love every day when you think about it. You can find it in everything.  Even in a slice of homemade pie that Mrs. April brought us today."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love pie! But dad, I doubt that if a slice of pie can tell you that you look lovely today. A cutie-pie on the other hand-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ciri, have you been even listening to me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...and a pie can't run their fingers through your hair-"</em>
</p><p>Geralt sighs, <em>"Why am I even trying?" </em></p><p>
  <em>"Deep down you know I'm right. Dad... How about you just... give her a chance? For me? Just see how it goes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it gonna make you happy if I do that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So happy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you're not gonna do something like that ever again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not downloading stupid apps on my phone, and not trying to set me up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You got it, Cap!"</em>
</p><p>Geralt had met with that woman, and they just didn’t click.</p><p>True to her word, Ciri never has done something like that again.</p><p>***</p><p>Geralt is not someone who likes social media.</p><p>But there he is, looking at the musician's posts instead of sleeping - even though he has to get up early as always tomorrow - scrolling through the app, and feeling like a high school girl with a stupid crush.</p><p>He reads every little caption the musician had written.</p><p>Surprisingly- well, maybe not so surprisingly- his songs aren’t the only thing he posts about.</p><p>He posts about random things; sometimes it’s a pretty flower he came across this morning, sometimes it’s a kitten, a book he is currently reading, food recipes, his drawings, things like that.</p><p>His account seems like just his personality.</p><p>Filled with all the beautiful colors in the word. Filled with joy, and every little thing he shares feels so sincere. Personal.</p><p> </p><p>[I tried that recipe @Brianricci has sent me and it still feels like there are fireworks in my stomach, so here’s a little drawing for you my life-saver pasta-mate.]</p><p> </p><p>That one makes Geralt smile. Reminds him of that day.</p><p>***</p><p>“I have something for you, Mr. Should Have Been A Model But Became A Nurse For Some Reason. Not that I’m complaining, for the record. The only thing I have complaints about is your hospital’s awful food. So awful that it should be illegal. A sin, even. You’re sinning whenever you guys force people to eat that food. I can only imagine your staff’s weekly confessing: <em>‘Forgive me father for I’ve sinned.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘What’s wrong, immortal one? What did you do?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, father, even bathing myself in holy water can’t cleanse me from my sins! I made my patient eat that awful food, I had to, father! I had to! I had no choice! But I have faith that I can change that one day!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Faith becomes you. Stay with it. Keep fighting the good fight with all thy might.’</em>
</p><p>God help him this man is so ridiculous.</p><p>“Why are you suddenly Anthony Hopkins from The Rite?”</p><p>“Eh, just felt like it,” Jaskier shrugs “Your jello is pretty good though, so, good deed point. And your nurses aren’t half bad either, so I heard.”</p><p>Jaskier winks at him.</p><p>The audacity of that man.</p><p> “Anyway! As I was saying, I have something for you-”</p><p>“I have something for you, too, Mr. Pankratz,” Geralt says. He has a good guess about what Jaskier has for him.</p><p>A drawing of a flower.</p><p>He had heard the staff talking about how the pretty patient in room 242 has been giving flower drawings to pretty much everyone while he was walking around.</p><p>“Why thank you, you shouldn’t have! You brought some wine for me or something? For the celebration for my third week here? You’re so kind, my good sir.”</p><p>“It’s your medicines.”</p><p>“...ever the heartbreaker. I take back everything I said. You’re the devil in disguise.”</p><p>After Geralt gives him his medicines, Jaskier pulls a scratch book under his pillow and carefully tears a page from it. He gives it to Geralt.</p><p>“I thought I was the devil in disguise?” The nurse says as he takes the drawing from him “Are you sure that you should give demons a flower draw-”</p><p>Geralt can’t finish his sentence.</p><p>Because what he is looking at certainly is not a flower drawing.</p><p>It's a man who holds a syringe in his hand with a kind smile on his face, and the syringe is filled with cute little hearts.</p><p>It’s him.</p><p>There’s a giant cactus standing behind him for some reason Geralt finds it hard to understand why.</p><p>He has seen the other drawings, and they are nothing like this one. This one looks like Jaskier has tried his hardest to make it perfect. Put everything in it. It’s perfect and detailed as if he had drawn it while looking at Geralt. It also seems familiar for some reason.</p><p> “-in conclusion, devils are fallen angels, so...” Geralt hears Jaskier talking.</p><p>Yet he is too busy to say something as he keeps looking at the drawing in his hands.</p><p>“Ooops, did I go too far with the hearts?”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Geralt? Say something, please? Oh God, I broke my nurse. They’re sooo gonna sue me. And I don’t think I can afford a good lawyer, I’ll root in jails, I’m too young to root in jails, I can’t be someone’s bitch, I’m not even-”</p><p>“May I ask why is there a cactus standing behind me?”</p><p>“A comment! Phew! Finally! Well, that would be because you’re just like a cactus.”</p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Better than being a weed, <em>Dandelion</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier holds his hand to his chest and gasps, feigning offense.</p><p>“Words hurt, Geralt. Words hurt.</p><p>I meant it as, like, let’s face it, you’re kinda prickly on the outside sometimes, but soft on the inside?  A cactus in the desert.”</p><p>Geralt sighs.</p><p>“And now you imply that my hospital is a desert. How nice. What’s next?”</p><p>“You don’t like it?”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>It’s obviously more than okay, but teasing with the young man is fun, and everyone needs some fun in their lives once in a while.</p><p>“If you don’t appreciate my drawing just give it back,” Jaskier makes grabby hands as he pouts like a little kid that just dropped his ice cream,  “I’m pretty sure it’ll look good on my fridge anyway. No trouble for me.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“I’m not giving this back. Too late, you should’ve thought that before you gave it to me. Can’t take it back now.”</p><p>“If you don’t say something nice about my spectacular drawing you can be sure that I’m gonna take it back from your hands even if that means putting up a fight.”</p><p>“How bold of you to think that you’re in a condition to put up a fight.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. And if I can’t, your other nurse friends and your fellow patients can do it for me. I haven’t been handing out flower drawings for nothing all day.”</p><p>“And you say <em>I</em> am the devil in disguise.”</p><p>“I never said I was an angel, have I? Seriously though, you have ten seconds to pay a compliment to my drawing. Ten-”</p><p>“ <em>‘Okay’</em> was a compliment.”</p><p>“I beg to differ, since when <em>‘okay’</em> is a compliment? Say that to the Italian chef in Mamma Mia when he asks how is the pasta and see if he takes <em>‘okay’</em> as a compliment and doesn’t pour half-full pasta plate over your head, and ruin your favorite bee shirt. Also, nine.”</p><p>“That was oddly specific. Did that happen to you?”</p><p>“Eight, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was just being hypothetical. Seven, six-”</p><p>“I bet he wouldn’t threaten me with taking my meal back if I did at least.”</p><p>“Sev- wait a second I was counting backwards, weren’t I? Where were we? Five!”</p><p>“Man, you’re really no good at math.”</p><p>“Wanna know what I’m good at? Many things, and fighting happens to be one of them. Four, ” Jaskier attempts to get up from the bed, somehow forgetting about his broken leg for a split second and swears: “Ah, cock!”</p><p>Geralt barely holds back a laugh at that one.</p><p>“Careful.”</p><p>“I can still verbally fight you.”</p><p>“You’ve been already doing that for the last five minutes.”</p><p>“...three.”</p><p>“You never give up, do you?” Geralt rolls his eyes with a smile, “It’s a good drawing. I really like it.”</p><p>Another lie.</p><p>He doesn’t just like it, he <em>loves</em> it.</p><p>But even saying that he likes it is enough to make Jaskier beam at him.</p><p>“You gave everyone a flower drawing,” he points out  “but I get a cactus and a drawing of myself, why is that? It must have taken some time to draw this.”</p><p>“A special drawing for a special nurse.” Not making eye contact, Jaskier says so softly that Geralt nearly misses it. “Yeah, it sure took some time to draw it, and my schedule was so full because of all the crazy hospital parties you guys keep throwing that I could hardly find the time, but eh, I managed somehow.”</p><p>“Sucks that they never invite me to that parties,” the nurse jokes back. “Seriously though, thank you. I appreciate it.”           </p><p>“I’d like to draw something for Ciri, too. But I’m saving it for later when I can meet her. You didn’t tell her that I’m here, right?”</p><p>“She doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Good! Keep it that way.”</p><p>***</p><p>Smiling at the memory, Geralt rises from his bed to take the drawing from his bedside drawer. <strike>No, of course he doesn’t look at it every day, what are you talking about?</strike></p><p>If he hadn’t promised Jaskier that he wouldn’t let Ciri know until these two can meet in person, this drawing would be on his wall already.</p><p>Maybe next to Ciri’s painting of a white wolf.</p><p>He had considered doing so but then decided that it would be wise if he didn’t. No doubt Ciri would figure out it was Jaskier’s drawing as soon as she would see it. It was signed by him, after all. Not that Ciri couldn’t figure it out without the signature.</p><p>“What the hell, Geralt” The nurse snorts to himself and runs a hand over his face as he imagines his room filled with the drawings of his daughter, and Jaskier’s. “What are you gonna dream about next? Ciri being a flower girl at your wedding?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>He is totally dreaming about it now.</p><p>God, it’s crazy how much he misses him, even though he doesn’t really know him.</p><p>Ciri already is crazy about Jaskier, and Geralt looks forward to them to meet, to see how Ciri is going to react when she sees him. He feels like the two would talk non-stop, and he would just listen to them talking about God knows what.</p><p>He would have no problem with that; in fact.</p><p>“I’ll give him a call tomorrow,” he thinks.</p><p>He wants to see Jaskier again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of Jaskier in this chapter, but it was like:<br/>-So, it's time for you to meet Ciri!<br/>-Hah, well, I love her, but I don't think so. Not yet.<br/>-But Ciri-<br/>-You can have me as a Flashback Guest in this chapter, nothing more.<br/>-But my plan wasn't like this.<br/>-Too bad, Eisy, I'm my own character.</p><p>As you can see, I don't have any control over them. Not really.</p><p>Have a good day, everyone ~ 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>